


good words

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Fluff, M/M, Writer Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's still embarrassed about the novels being featured so prominently on their shared bookshelf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good words

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #8: Novel

“Oh, this is a really good series!” gushed the girl at the register. She smiled broadly as she passed the reader over the barcode on the book’s back cover.

Castiel returned the smile, amused. “Have you read all four?” he inquired politely, handing over a few wrinkled bills.

“Oh yeah, ‘course.” The girl was young, possibly a college student, with thick-framed glasses and a multitude of piercings up one ear. “Me and my little sister read them at the same time. I just finished this one last week.”

“Well, don’t spoil it for me, then!” Castiel scolded mildly, no bite behind the words, and the girl mimed zipping her lips shut. Transaction over, Castiel exited the bookstore, grumbling to himself as a frigid burst of air washed over him immediately, catching him full in the face. He took a moment to adjust the woolen hat around his ears, and nearly jumped out of his skin as his phone began to vibrate aggressively against his leg.

“I bought _The Handprint,”_ Castiel said, after the _hello’s_ had been exchanged. Over the line he could hear the hollow thunk of knife meeting cutting board.

“Ugh,” Dean replied, as if in great annoyance, but he couldn’t hide the pleased note from Castiel, who’d known him too long not to recognize it. “It’s weird when you read those in bed.”

“Yes, well, it’s infuriating when you insist on working on the next installment, _in bed,_ and refuse to show me anything.”

“Babe, I love you and all, but I’d probably walk off a bridge before I let you see my rough drafts.” Dean laughed, warm and a little deprecating. “They’re god-awful. You should send Charlie an extra-large fruit basket at Christmas for being such an awesome editor.”

Castiel idled in his car, turning the vent of the heater toward him and sighing in relief as the cold prickled out of his cheeks. “If I sent Charlie a fruit basket for Christmas she would stop speaking to us.”

“Good point.” The shrill of the oven’s timer sounded in the distance. “Shit, there’s the chicken. Dinner’ll be ready when you get back, okay?”

“Okay. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Grinning quietly to himself, Castiel put the car in gear and pulled out of the parking lot. He was looking forward to the dinner Dean had made, but he had to admit that what he was really excited for was cracking _The Handprint_ open tonight. He couldn’t wait to curl up with his husband in their warm bed and immerse himself once more in the supernatural world of Jensen and his brother Jared.


End file.
